<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Empty Faces by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314761">Empty Faces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Necrophilia, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sing couldn't believe what he was seeing, he wasn't even able to process it. He knew that Yut-Lung didn't have the nicest past, but he never thought he would have to see it first hand. </p><p>Or</p><p>Sing wishes he could rewind time back to the day he and Yut had fought and tell him that everything would be okay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Lee Yut-Lung/Sing Soo-Ling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Empty Faces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hopefully you guys read the tags<br/>i hope this hurts as much as i want it to, love you lots &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sing quietly tip-toed into Yue's hallway to apologize for the week before. They had gotten into an argument, and Sing stormed out on him (he felt bad, of course). They had never fought that badly, but when Yue tried to threaten to go back to Dino, that pushed the young man past his limit. <em>How dare he?</em>  Sing had continuously thought all week. He felt betrayed that after everything that happened, Yue decided he would use the man who had hurt them against them. It was a messy breakup to say the least. Yue had screamed while throwing his expensive wine bottles all over the room, while Sing had just watched. At moments like these, he didn't even know what he saw in Yut-Lung. Eventually though, after Yue was finished with all his banshee screaming, he sank to the floor and pleaded with Sing not to leave him. He continuously used the threat of Dino against him, saying that if he left, he would go back and spill everything. Sing, being 16, didn't believe all the nonsense that Yue was spewing, so he reeled his arm back, and slapped Yue so hard he could have sworn he heard a crack. Yue was already on his knees, so the slap just sent his head flying to the floor. He had stared at Sing with angry eyes, and made him leave. </p><p>This is how they got to where they were now. Sing was outside of Yut-Lung's room door (curtesy of the extra house key Yue had given him), and knocked on it seven times (a way they used to identify each other). However, when the door didn't open, he tried knocking another seven times, but louder. He knew Yue was in there because his beautiful hair tie arrangement wasn't missing a single piece. Pissed off at the way he was being blatantly ignored, he quietly pushed the door open. It was dark, but thankfully for him, he had memorized the walls by heart. When he finally made his way to the view of Yue's room, he turned on the lights. What he didn't expect was to see Dino in Yue's bed fucking him into the mattress. He was moaning and groaning, whispering insults into the unresponsive boys ear. He could barely see the velvet haired boy, because he was being pushed so far into the futon. </p><p>All he could see was messy hair sprawled all over the bed, and blood on Dino's hands and the futon.</p><p>Wait, <em>blood</em>? Suddenly, his vision turned as red as the blood that was splattered on the futon.</p><p>He pulled his trusty gun out of his pocket, and shot Dino straight in the head. He chuckled at how easy it was to kill one of the strongest mafia leaders in New York. But he didn't have time to be happy, because although he still couldn't see Yue, he did notice how there was no scream when Dino was killed, or any sounds for that matter. </p><p>He slowly inched closer to Yue, only to find him bruised, naked and blood still oozing from a slit in his throat. Sing screamed louder than he ever had in his 16 years of life. He tried to put pressure onto the wound, but the lack of the steady flow of breath from the black haired dragon scared him more than he would like to admit. He quickly took a blanket to cover his beloved, and tied one of Yue's fancy scarfs to the wound. He then hurried out of the room, and screamed for Blanca.</p><p>When Blanca had seen Yue, his eyes widened as he continued to hurriedly apply pressure to the wound. They kept him in his room, but Sing knew it was all pointless. His lover was gone, he was gone long before Sing had even come into the room. Blanca had curtly disposed of Golzine's body.</p><p>A week later a funeral was held for Yue. More people showed up than Sing was expecting, including Eiji, Ash, Shorter, Blanca, and many, many more people. When Sing was called up, upon the podium, he didn't have anything to say.</p><p>After the funeral was over Sing walked over to the casket which held his dearest love's body. He sat down next to it, and sobbed. He cried the most he had in his entire life.</p><p>He never thought he would lose Yue this early.</p><p>He never thought that Yue was so upset he would actually go back to one of the many abusers he had in his life.</p><p>He never thought he would never be able to see Yue being dramatic again.</p><p>He never thought once at all, that he wouldn't have a future with the boy he loved so dearly. </p><p>He never thought..</p><p>He never thought that Yue would become one of the many empty faces that were lost in battle.</p><p>So because of this, Sing Soo-Ling never thought again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>